


Reversed

by JackieLanternXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Be destroyed by the fluff, Bill - Freeform, BillCest, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Rev Bill, fluffffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieLanternXOXO/pseuds/JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was wrong to venture into that rather pathetic alternate dimension of Gravity Falls. After all, it certainly displayed that Bill had human feelings - and quite honestly, it was embarrassing.</p><p>later on, he certainly wouldn't regret it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert
> 
> fluff next chapter

Bill looked at the door to the dimension, mind split on what to do. He did have plans for the Pines family - rather hilarious ones, if he must admit - but this dimension was rather perplexing. Very perplexing. Especially his reverse self. What a pathetic example of a demon. Good thing they didn't seem to share the same name; the other's was Will Cipher. Well, first name.

Twirling his golden cane, he let out a sigh. It seemed that he was going have to sway toward this human emotion of curiosity and get in vessel he made just for these purposes. Oh, how silly of him, stooping down to other demon's levels. It made him seem weak. Of course, he was anything but that. A little peek couldn't hurt anything.

With a snap of his fingers, he was in the dimension and in a pale skinned 'fleshbag' body with blonde and black hair and a sweater vest and dress shirt combo, along with black jeans. High tops as well. He looked normal enough for humans not to question him, and that's all that mattered. Approaching the Tent of Telepathy that the Gleeful Twins ran, he stepped in like he owned the place. Hoping for heads to turn, especially the ones attached to the twins' bodies.

Dipper turned his head first, fake smile plastered on his face vanishing at the sight of Bill. Nudging his sister, she turned only to do the same, then leaning over and whispering in his ear. They seemed to know exactly who he was, and he loved it. Turning away from the twins to look at the stranger who had suddenly tapped his shoulder, he opened his mouth to say something snarky, but then closed it as he recognized the other. It was Will, and he had tears streaming down his face. Oh, how Bill hated the small ping of pity that ate away at his chest at the sight, but he did his best to ignore the feeling and say; "What do you want?"

Will whimpered at the question, eyes cast down at his feet now that Bill began to glare. "I... they want to trap you. J-just to let you know, B-Bill..."

Bill simply arched an eyebrow, chuckling at the idea that the Gleeful Twins had decided to try. "I'm afraid they can't do to me as they've don't to you. We aren't the same, and I know you certainly weren't as powerful as I before your binding."

William shook as one of the twins turned his way, unable to control his tendency to grip onto Bill's wrist, know he'd regret it later. "Please don't let them hurt me. Take me with you," he pleaded, watery eyes searching for some form of comfort in Bill's being, only to find none. He jumped slightly as Mabel sauntered over to the two, bright blue eyes sharp and almost clear as she stared them down, making Will almost instantly let go of Bill. "P-please..."

Bill sighed. If it weren't for the pained expression on the other's face - or possibly the childlike light in his blue-grey eyes, he wouldn't be doing this. Grabbing the other by the hand, causing a rather bright blush to emit from the other's cheeks, he muttered a few strands of spells to break the bind that held him down, then blipped the two back to the Mindscape.

"You're rather stupid, you know that?" Bill asked, quickly letting go of the fellow demon before it actually seemed affectionate. Sighing, he fixed the collar of his shirt, breaking their eye contact. "But, it seems you've outwitted me. And I suppose I should give you some credit on that."

Will wiped his eyes, watching as the other spoke. "Outwitted you? I... what do you mean by th-that?"

Bill sighed, making a table appear, along with a glass of wine. He picked it up, taking a sip. "No one asks for help and gets it from me without a deal. You've broken my streak." Swirling the drink in his cup, he looked up at the other after a short pause of silence. "And, if I must be so brutally honest with myself, you seem to spark some sort of human emotion in me. I don't like it."

Will stood silently, pulling his own sweater closer to himself. After a minute or so, he finally found the words he'd wanted to say. "I... I'm sorry." He knew he'd regret this - as he did with every action with the other - but he quickly pulled the other into a hug. "Y-you make me feel that way, too."


	2. revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said fluff 
> 
> does this count

It was almost as if Bill felt sick.

After a few weeks of time with the other, he'd found himself expressing more human emotions than he was comfortable with. Especially the one that made his heart throb, that aching feeling of the need for the other - the one that most humans found themselves stuck in, and usually toyed around with. Oh, how Bill had always hated that pathetic emotion, for it let down his ego greatly; especially since it used to be up so high. Now he was practically a human.

How pathetic of him.

They'd begun acting upon those horrible emotions last week, using human interaction to tie it all together. Any normal demon would cast it aside and take it as normal. They were rather used to things like this. But, for Bill, he'd never acted upon any 'useless' feeling before. 

It was, in a way, like a first love.

Words placed a key position in this, for if one said the wrong thing, the other could be deeply offended - crying, or seething. It was a true pity feeling this way, and never before had he have to hold his tongue. But if he ever wanted to soothe that rather harsh pain in his chest, he'd have to do so. It was practically mandatory.

The two sat on a couch of Bill's creation - thanks to the Mindscape - with no words spoken, just sitting side by side, as if they were mere acquaintances on an ill managed bus. Oh, how Bill wanted to lift up his hand and feel the soft skin that the other harbored, to savor every single touch displayed between the two; to finally get over this human emotion of fear and just succumb to his lust for his alternate.

Curse these retched feelings.

Finally, Bill pressed a soft, calloused hand on Will's, head turning to see the other's face. He just loved the way the blush blossomed on his cheeks, dark eyes watching as blue-grey ones met his. Speaking; "W-what is it, love?"

Bill's lips curved into a smile at the pet name, hating that fluttering feeling in his chest once it was uttered from the other's lips. "We haven't talked much today, I'm afraid. I'd like to change that."

Will's eyebrows twisted, one raising slightly - soft giggles resounding from his throat as he looked down their hands, intertwining their fingers. A heated blush appearing once more. "Well, then, what is it you would like to speak of?"

Bill wasn't expecting the other to be much more forward than usual, but he wasn't complaining. Leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the tip of the other's nose - causing a red, hot blush to erupt - Bill grinned, perfectly white and sharp canines gleaming at the action. "I wasn't exactly thinking about talking, honestly. Maybe, something else?" he suggested, sultry tone overlaying his usual loud and boisterous one.

Will's eyes widened slightly at simple thoughts as to what Bill had meant - could have meant. Lips pressing into a thin line to conceal his emotion on the matter, he rested a hand on Bill's knee. "You aren't giving me enough information to settle the matter." 

"Settle, huh?" Bill snickered, licking his chapped lips for a better effect on the other. Oh, how he loved to tease the other on his little slip-ups.

Will's face was beyond cherry red, and he turned away in embarrassment. "Y-you know I didn't mean it l-like that, Bill."

Bill's grin faltered slightly in hopes that he didn't upset the other in any sort of way. He'd hate it if he was the one upset his love. 

Sighing, Bill let go of the other's hand and instead lifted it up to cup the other's cheek, turning his head so they could make eye contact once more. "I'm sorry," he muttered before pressing a delicate kiss to the fellow demon's lips, black eyes watching as the other's bright ones fluttered shut, taking it as a queue to close his own. 

It was certainly difficult to hold back those urges now, hands gripping at the clothes that held Will's body hostage. He wanted it gone as soon as possible, but he knew the other would never comply to such. It was a mystery as to how Will even was a demon if he wasn't going to take risks, it seemed.

Luckily for Will, Bill was rather glad to help him out with that.

The outcome of such left the two exhausted and panting, and rather warm although there was an absence of clothes. 

Tracing along the scars on Will's body, he pressed a few kisses to his cheek. "I love you," he stated, letting the other become aware of his rather human feelings.

Will happened to be rather accepting, laughing from his utter joy from those words.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> flufffff


End file.
